Father Kakashi
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sequel to 'Brother Naruto'. It's Family Day again, but it's different this time. Instead of bringing in any family member, it's restricted to parents only. Once again, Naruto has Iruka, yet Sasuke has no one. No pairings!


Father Kakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Brother Naruto'. I've wanted to read a Kakashi and Sasuke father and son relationship thing, and I haven't found a lot, so I decided to write my own. This is not KakaSasu or SasuNaru or anything, there are no pairings. Kakashi is a hard character for me to write, so I apologize if he's OOC or something. Also, if Sasuke is really whiny in this, I apologize for that, too. I hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke swung his legs back and forth over the water from his perch on the dock. Stones plopped into the water one by one, spreading ripples over the smooth surface. He had often brooded here after his parents died, and he was now using this place to get as far away from the Academy as he could.

Today was once again Family Day, which was now the hated place yet again. Last year, Sasuke brought Naruto and intended to do so again, but the rules were changed this time. Instead of bringing in any family member, you could only bring in your parents.

Yet again, Naruto had Iruka and Sasuke had no one.

"Yo!" A familiar voice greeted, which was followed by a series of footsteps.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in irritation, not bothering to look around. "We don't have a mission today."

"I know. That's not what I'm here for. Naruto sent me to look for you. Shouldn't you be at the Academy for Family Day?" Kakashi asked, turning a page in his book.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, but he managed to keep the anger out of his voice. "No, I don't have anyone to bring."

"I thought you brought Naruto last year," Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, but they changed the rules this time. We can only bring our parents instead of any family member."

"Ahh…I see." Kakashi tucked his book away in his pocket and silently took the place next to Sasuke.

Sasuke froze. Kakashi actually put away his favorite perverted book? This could only mean that a lecture was coming up…oh great.

Kakashi sighed, seeming to read Sasuke's thoughts. "Sasuke, you've got to stop moping around whenever Family Day comes around…"

"So you expect me to be happy that I have no family left?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Calm down, there's no need to lose your temper, that's not what I meant. You can still be sad; I don't expect you not to be."

"Then what are you saying?" Sasuke grumbled, looking away.

"I'm saying that you're allowed to grieve over your deceased family, but don't let your grievances rule your life," Kakashi concluded. Or at least Sasuke thought he finished, but Kakashi hadn't pulled his book back out yet, so the lecture couldn't possibly be over.

"If you don't have anything else to say, then I'm leaving," the Uchiha said, intending to leave before he could be lectured anymore. However, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, Sasuke, I have one more thing to say."

"Then get it over with," Sasuke growled.

Kakashi chose to ignore the boy's comment. "You can still go to Family Day, you know. You just have to bring someone who you consider to be like your mother or father, like you brought Naruto last year in place of Itachi."

Sasuke considered his idea.

"What is a parent like, though? It's been so long since Itachi took them away from me, that I can't remember what parents are like," Sasuke said quietly, blinking back bitter tears. "I can't believe myself; I can't even remember anything about my parents! Their likes and dislikes, hobbies, their expressions, nothing!"

Kakashi sighed sympathetically and put an arm around his student's shaking shoulders. "Sasuke, the only reason you've forgotten your parents is because you have a one-track mind, and it's focused on revenge. Spend some time thinking about the past instead of the future, and I'm sure you'll remember them."

The Uchiha's shoulders grew steadier as the shaking lessened, and Kakashi knew he said the right thing.

"As for your question about what parents are like," Kakashi said, pausing, "I can't really remember, I lost my parents long ago, too. However, I would assume that they would be caring and have their child's best interest at heart. They would teach their child valuable life lessons and comfort them when something is wrong. Of course, they would also protect their child no matter what, and sacrifice their lives for their kid."

Sasuke drank in his words, realization hitting him.

"C'mon," the avenger said, smiling slightly, "let's get over to the Academy before Family Day is over." Sasuke paused. "Without being late."

Kakashi chuckled as the two pulled themselves to their feet. Then, with a poof of smoke, they were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All the genin (and one chuunin) and their parents gasped in surprise when Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi poofed into their room.

"Where have you been, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "Everyone has gone already!"

"Sorry," Sasuke uncharacteristically apologized, "I was being lectured." Kakashi grinned and Naruto looked confused. Turning to face the rest of the shinobi, with Kakashi's hand on his shoulder, Sasuke announced, "This is Kakashi, who I think of as my father."

"And this is Sasuke, who I think of as my son," Kakashi said, his eye curving upward to signal he was smiling underneath the mask.

Iruka and Naruto both watched from the side, grinning and both thinking around the same thing. _It's about time they found someone to think of as a father/son._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura POV

Sakura watched Kakashi and Sasuke with a mixture of sadness and happiness in her eyes. The kunoichi was happy for Sasuke, that he now had someone to look up to, and think of as family. However, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the jealousy, she couldn't.

Last year, Sasuke brought Naruto. This year, Sasuke brought Kakashi. Yet, he had never taken Sakura, not once. She felt left out, cast aside. The Uchiha thought of Naruto as a brother, and thought of Kakashi as a father, but what was Sakura to him, just that annoying girl on his team? She knew that she would probably never be his girlfriend, but she at least wanted to be his friend. She wanted to be important to him. She wanted him to be able to proudly present her to the others on Family Day.

Sakura wanted Sasuke to open up to her, like he did with Naruto and Kakashi. She wanted to be able to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright, and that they'd get through their problems together. She wanted Sasuke to love her. If he didn't love her as a girlfriend, then she wanted him to love her as a sister.

Because she loved him with all her heart and she needed him to love her back, no matter in what way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi POV

Uchiha Itachi loomed outside the walls of Konoha, staring at the walls with cold, unfeeling eyes. However, although he didn't show it, anger was boiling inside him, filling up every inch of his being. He hadn't felt anger like this in awhile, and he cursed himself for letting it affect him now. The causes of his animosity were two Konoha shinobi, one with spiky, blonde hair and the other with a shock of silver hair.

The reason for his anger towards them was because they stole something from him; his little brother.

Itachi might've not cared for his little brother the way a normal older brother would, but he wanted Sasuke to care about him. Maybe not care about him exactly, but he wanted to be the most important person in Sasuke's life. He wanted Sasuke to live for him, to devote his life to get stronger to kill him.

But Hatake Kakashi and the kyuubi boy had to take that away from him. They became important to his little brother, and they might direct Sasuke away from the path of revenge.

No, Itachi would not have that.

Swiftly walking away from Konoha, face shadowed by his straw hat, Itachi made his way back to where Kisame was waiting for him. He would make sure that Sasuke's ultimate objective was him, no matter what it took, because he needed Sasuke to kill him, and no one was going to get in the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Special Thanks to izumihayashi, for giving me the idea to put Sakura and Itachi's POVs in to make the ending better. _

A/N: Eh, I think I could've done more with the ending. Also, if any of you get confused with the last line why it says father/son, it's because both Iruka and Naruto are thinking that same thought except Naruto has father at the end of his thought and Iruka has son, so I decided to write it that way so I didn't have to write practically the same thing out twice. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!


End file.
